From your heart to mine
by whiteprincess2k
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Rated MA for future lemons and strong adult language. Can Bella ever open up and accept that what she feels for Edward is real. Will Edward wait for Bella to figure things out.


Just breathe. I look around at all the people.

_I don't know why I'm nervous I've done this before. _

"You are going to be great, you're always great"

Alice is my best friend. I don't know what I would do without her. If I was being honest all of this is because of her. I would never have gotten this far on my own. I take one quick look around me again. Just people, all faces I've never seen before.

_1, breath 2, breathe 3, let's go......_

I pull my hoodie up and climb the stairs. I take one quick look out into the crowd, just more faces. I always wonder what or who it is I'm looking for when I look out into the crowds. I quickly drop my head.

Headphones on, ready, set, go. The bass is booming. All I can hear is the music that fills's my headphones. I place the records on my decks. I turn the switch to set my records spinning.

**********************

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK it was amazing" Alice was bouncing around; she was always keyed up after a set. I just laughed at her excitement. I pulled my hoodie off, as me and Alice made our way through the crowd. I never stuck around for long after my set was done.

We were almost back to the car, when I saw him. "Alice hurry up he's here" now I was pulling Alice as fast as her little pixie legs could take her. "Fuck, what the fuck is he doing here" Alice clearly must have seen him as well. I handed Alice my car keys as we got to the car. Fully aware after seeing him I knew I wouldn't be okay to drive.

* * *

I slid the key into the front door.

"I can stay you know if you need me too" I knew she ment it. I also knew that her boyfriend Jasper was waiting at home for her.

"Alice I'll be fine I don't even think he saw us there" Secretly I was wishing she would stay, and praying that it wasn't written all over my face.

She let out a loud sigh, I knew she was trying to figure out if she should stay here with me or go home to Jasper.

"Please just go home. I promise I will phone if I need you okay?" that seemed to please her enough.

"Me and Jasper will stop by in the morning with some coffee from Twilight around 9ish?" Dammit she knew I wouldn't turn down coffee from Twilight. That was where Alice and I first met.

_I had just moved to Seattle. I was wondering around attempting to find somewhere I could get a decent cup of coffee from. I was only there 5 mins. And this little pixie looking girl came up to me, all she said at first was "Finally I've been coming here for at least two weeks waiting for you to show up". Normally I would say it should have been weird. But one look at her and it just seemed right. I can't explain it. _

"HELLOOOOOOO" Alice snapped her fingers. A frown on her face. "You sure you are alright?"

Ugghhh "yes Alice I'm fine I was just thinking about the day we first met in Twilight, that's all" She was doing that strange Alice look. She was trying to figure out if I was lying, if I really had been thinking about him.

She must have been satisfied, after a few more seconds of studying my face. She let out a HUGE smile and kissed me on the cheek and went bounding down the hall. Reminding me that she and Jasper would be here at 9am before she got into the elevator.

I shut the door locked it, double checked it was locked. I took a quick look around my apartment. Nothing fancy. A simple 1 bedroom apartment. It wasn't big, heck it wasn't even modest. It was pretty small. My living room barely fit my couch, TV unit, and my bookshelves. My dad Charlie couldn't understand why I would want such a tiny place. I thought it was just perfect and comfortable.

I walked into my bedroom. Found my favorite pair of yoga pants, and my favorite t-shirt, and headed to the bathroom to have a shower and get changed into more comfortable clothes.

After showering and changing. I realized just how tired I really was. A quick glance at the clock told me it was 1am already. I crawled into bed and set my alarm for 8am. Praying seeing him wouldn't bring on any dreams.

"Please just let me go" I quickly sat up in bed and sighed. No luck on the dreams staying away. I took one look at the clock, 6:07am. I rolled out of bed knowing I wouldn't get anymore sleep.

I stumbled to the bathroom to get ready for my day, praying last night's dreams wouldn't return.


End file.
